Frerard
by demolitionlover02
Summary: Gerard is trying to come to terms with his feelings for Frank. This is my first fanfiction so please be nice. Any advice would be appriciated.


Gerard and Ray were sitting across the table from each other, writing hilarious song lyrics together and waiting for Frank to come back with lunch.

"We should definitely try to record this," said Ray between bursts of laughter.

"Yeah, but the producers would drop us so quick, these lyrics are fucking awful," They broke into laughter again when Frank walked through the door, with pizza.

"Do I even wanna know what you guys are laughing about?" he said, chuckling at them.

"Probably not" said Gerard, who immediately tightened up at the presence of Frank. Gerard didn't have a crush on Frank. He kept telling himself, he was bi, so he should be looking for women to date. He assumed Frank was doing the same. Still, Gerard couldn't ignore the way Frank ran his fingers through his hair as he dropped the pizza box on the table. He was just so adorable. Okay, maybe Gerard had a small crush on Frank.

"Maybe we should stop making you get lunch, you get the same greasy pizza every time" said Ray jokingly.

"Hey, it's still pretty good, right? And I'm too lazy to go anywhere else." Frank opened the box and took out a piece. "Where the hell is Mikey?" As if on cue, Mikey walked in, still in pajamas. He scratched the back of his neck, yawning.

"Do I smell food?" he sat down with them and grabbed a piece.

"Good morning sunshine" said Gerard.

"Looks like the vampire has awakened from his sacred sleep," teased Ray.

"Shut up, it's not even that late," retorted Mikey, yawning again.

"It's three in the afternoon," stated Frank. Mikey shrugged and took couple more bites of pizza.

"Gerard, you seem on edge, what's up?" asked Ray. Gerard_ was_ on edge, mostly because Frank had just scooted a whole foot closer to him and the big knot of nervousness gathered in his chest wouldn't go away. He mentally cursed at himself for letting the other band members notice.

Well….uuuuuhhhh….I just didn't sleep very well last night." Ray nodded, making Gerard sigh in relief that his lie had gone through. He was convinced that he was gonna explode, because Frank had scooted a few inches closer. After finishing his pizza, he stood up and went back to his room to be on his laptop. When he was alone, he didn't have to worry about anybody finding out about his little crush. He could think about Frank all he wanted to without anyone noticing his deep thinking. Then he heard the door creak, and he could tell by the new knot formed in his stomach that it was Frank. He willed himself not to look up. He could hear the way his body moved and could picture exactly what it looked like and it was driving him crazy. So when Frank sat down next to him on the bed, he jumped in surprise.

"Shit, it's just me" said Frank, "Are you okay?"

"I told you guys, I just couldn't sleep"

"That's great, now shut the fuck up and tell me what is wrong."

"Well, I can't shut up AND tell you what's wrong" Gerard teased.

"Ugh, whatever. Now tell me what's going on!"

"I've just had a lot on my mind lately"

"Like what?" Frank sat closer, putting his face only about five inches from Gerard's, making the knot in his stomach tighten.

"Just, trying to sort through some feelings" Gerard could feel his face getting hot. He looked down in hopes that Frank wouldn't see it.

"Maybe I can help" Frank suggested.

"Probably not." Frank took Gerard's chin with his thumb so their faces were less than an inch apart.

"I can try" he whispered. Gerard closed his eyes and felt Frank's lips on his. The kiss was slow and passionate. Gerard slipped his tongue into Frank's mouth and their tongues circled around each others. Their kissing became faster as Gerard got more turned on. He felt Frank take off his shirt and pressed his body into the others. Gerard parted his lips from Frank's and gently kissed Frank's tattooed neck. Gentle kisses gradually turned to sucks and could hear Frank's quiet moans. Then he felt Frank unzip his skinny jeans and take out his already hard dick. He rubbed Gerard's dick back and forth, making it hard for Gerard to keep kissing Frank's neck. Gerard felt Frank's hand move faster and faster until he moaned at a mind-blowing orgasm.

"God, you're so good at that," said Gerard between heavy breathing. Frank smiled sexily, putting his arms around Gerard's neck. He proceeded to kiss him ever so softly on the lips. They lid down together on Gerard's bed and Gerard buried his face in Frank's chest. He heard Frank say:

"I love you, Gerard, and I have for a long time."

"I love you too Frankie."


End file.
